Master Frown
Master Frown is an antagonistic character in Unikitty!. A low-level Doom Lord voiced by Eric Bauza, he is the main villain of the series. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Master Frown is a robed humanoid creature of unknown origin. His face is a yellow disc, with thick eyebrows and light yellow sclera. He wears a black hooded robe with a double-tiered navy chevron shape on the collar. When his arms are visible, they are navy rectangular shapes with double-tiered navy stripes on the front. Other looks |-| Personality=Hailing from Frowntown, Master Frown is a foil to Unikitty's personality. While Unikitty is all about happiness, Master Frown is all about frowns and negativity. However, to him, negativity can be something as normal and mundane as drinking the rest of someone else's glass of milk. To him, things in real life that are small issues are treated as the biggest evils he can pull off. However, it's these minor things that make him happy to think he has a chance of putting a damper on Unikitty's parade.https://youtu.be/_vuUz6mmEq0?t=257 Master Frown works hard to try and please his superior, but it usually ends up looking bad on him - despite this, Master Doom still keeps him around. Relationships *Unikitty and Master Frown’s Relationship *Master Frown and Brock’s Relationship Biography |-| Early life=Little is known about Master Frown's past. However, he was born into negativity, despising everything happy. As such, he made himself an enemy to Unikitty. At some point, he joined the evil organization of the Doom Lords, and followed their leader, Master Doom. He served at the lowest level: simply making people unhappy. He started living in the Unikingdom’s neighboring Frowntown and gained a roommate in Brock, though the two seemed to have small quarrels from time to time. They both shared a small apartment. |-| Season 1 Later experiences No Day Like Snow Day One day, while waking up, he noticed that it was Snow Day. Rebuffing Brock’s offer of staying inside and playing video games, Master Frown walked through Frowntown, singing and taking in the miserable citizens, such as people crashing their cars, breaking their shovels, getting their tongues stuck to poles, getting caught in the wind and snowdrifts, and skidding on the ice. When Brock revealed the blizzard had hit for miles, Master Frown excitedly headed to the Unikingdom in an excuse to see Unikitty and the others miserable, only to be shocked and disgusted by the fact that they were actually enjoying the day. When he saw Puppycorn building a snowman, he decided to ruin it, by sliding down the hill and smashing it. Unfortunately, he lost control of his sled, causing him to crash into the snowman and encase himself in it, freezing himself inside the snowman. When Puppycorn stabbed a carrot through the snowman for a nose, he accidentally hit Master Frown in the eye, causing him to scream and writhe in pain, which was mistaken for his snowman coming to life. As the others came to marvel the now-named Mr. Snowbuttons, Dr. Fox took a syringe sample of it that poked Master Frown, while Hawkodile punched him in the gut, pushing him away when he tried to fight back. When he realized that the others planned to have fun with him, he realized he had to get out of there. Before he could react, he got dragged along for the snow fort contest. During the preparation for the snow fort, Master Frown's muffled protests were mistaken for agreements. When the snow fort was nearly completed, he found himself choked by a lasso of a light string and pulled up like a pulley to the top of the fort. As he continued to struggle, his movements were mistaken for dancing, which also caused the lights to fray, electrocuting him and creating an impromptu fireworks and light show, thus winning them the competition. Finally, the rope snapped, dropping him down and leaving him charred. However, his so-called dancing drew the ire of the other snow fort, who thought their use of a magic snowman was cheating, causing a snowball fight to brew. He eventually got into the snowball fight, thanks to the pain and misery it caused. Using Unikitty as a snowball gun, he was able to hold off for a while, but his team was later curb stomped. In desperation to not lose, Master Frown launched himself out of a catapult, destroying the rival snow fort. As he came to, the others cheered on his key in the victory, as he soaked in the fame. When Dr. Fox brought out her perfect hot chocolate recipe, he was given a mug, which he found delicious. This kindness started to spark a change in him, as he declared to change his life around, starting with the Spirit of Snow Day. Unfortunately, due to the others still believing him as a real snowman, they take him to the North Pole to live, cutting an ice floe for him to float away on, and mistaking his cries for apologies, and then cries for revenge, as a promise to return every year. While Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox leave for more cocoa, Richard and Hawkodile confide in each other that they knew Master Frown was in the snowman the whole time. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day in the Unikingdom’s castle, Master Frown came to visit purely to watch people complain. When Unikitty explained what the holiday was about, helping others, he decided to help others, upsetting Batty, M'Ladybug, and Craig, much to Unikitty's anger. While Master Frown insisted he was doing Unikitty a favor, as solving problems was pointless, Unikitty declared him the problem, blowing up and sending him across the horizon, as he claimed to regret nothing. Later, when Problem Fixy Day continued, Master Frown stuck around, purely to get Unikity to blow up again. Hiding himself behind a striped citizen, Master Frown led a rally to get Unikitty to replace all the pink flowers in Flowery Park with blue ones. Spying on her while she did so, he was confused why she didn't blow up. Later, hiding behind Dino Dude, he got Unikitty to fully make Cookie Guy a new house. This still didn't cause her to blow up, much to his annoyance. Finally, hiding behind a chicken, he got Unikitty to fly Sssnake, Gizmo, and Theodore across a gorge, rather than rebuild the bridge to their town. Even all of this weight did not cause her to explode, much to his confusion. This, however, gave him a plan. When all the problems were finished for Unikitty, Master Frown walked in, citing his own problems. He decided Unikitty was too filthy, and gave her a "bath" by dumping his drink over her. He then demanded all of Unikitty's stuff to be his, which he carelessly broke. Finally, he made Unikitty say helping people was pointless, which she sadly did. In joy, he happily walked up, excited for next year's Problem Fixy Day. Later, after Angry Kitty escaped and cast revenge on people that had angered Unikitty that day, Master Frown hid in the park, as he was terrified of being found. Unfortunately for him, Puppycorn found him. The others decided to use him as bait, tying him up on the fountain to get Angry Kitty to show up. When Dr. Fox attempted to tranquilize Angry Kitty, all the darts bounced off her and hit Master Frown, knocking him out. Stuck Together During a day that he had a Doom Lords meeting, Master Frown attempted to make up for lost time in the Unikingdom. He did things such as nocking over the bat citizen's ice cream, making Diane lose her place in reading, and hitting a bird with a water balloon. Trying to ruin the castle's flag next, he climbed up the castle's spire, only to fall off of it and separate his head from his body. When Unikitty came out to do her nice princess duties, she quickly found Master Frown's head and alerted him to his missing body, which was eaten by the bird that he had messed with. Distraught, Master Frown said that he was going to be late to the meeting of the Doom Lords. Regrettably to him, he asked Unikitty for help in bringing him to Frowntown. When Unikitty insisted that she was unable to, Master Frown continued to beg. Finally relenting, Unikitty agreed to take him, but only if he helped her with her own duties. Refusing at first, Master Frown finally relented, as Unikitty replaced her tail with his head for easier travel. Starting her duties, Unikitty complimented a group of new flowers. Trying to get Master Frown to compliment them only left him insulting them, as the princess warned him. Annoyed, he attempted to stretch the insult into a compliment, which Unikitty was pleased by. Seeing the Robot Kid hurt, Unikitty kissed her injury, and then got Master Frown to do the same. He reluctantly did so, spitting in disgust the rest of the way. Finally, the two of them helped Really Old Edith cross the street, as she rambled on an old story, much to Master Frown's annoyance. Finally, after the duties were finished, Unikitty, using her cloud car, took Master Frown to Frowntown for his meeting. He explained what his job was as a Doom Lord, saying how much he loved it. He then commented that they needed to make a pitstop at his "evil lair" to get Unikitty a disguise. His lair turned out to be his and Brock's apartment, which he defended as "awesome". Yelling for Brock for help, Master Frown was annoyed when his roommate acted friendly towards Unikitty. After being pacified with one of Brock's cookies, Brock revealed to Master Frown that his boss had left him a message. After joking with him, Brock played the angry roar of the message, which caused Master Frown to grow more annoyed, demanding Brock help in the plan. At the Doom Lords’ lair, Master Frown instructed Unikitty to stay quiet, as he was propped on top of Brock in a disguised. Annoyed that Brock brought juice boxes along, Master Frown headed into the meeting hall, where the other Doom Lords judged his frumpy appearance. Master Frown tried to brag about his work, only for Master Hazard to taunt him. While the other Doom Lords started to mock Master Frown, Unikitty and Brock tried to get information out of him, much to the confusion of the others. After Master Doom poorly compared him to Master Papercuts, she took note of the friendly things Master Frown had done. As he tried to explain himself, Master Doom found his behavior unacceptable. As such, she fired Master Frown. Brock dropping his juice box at the wrong moment made it look like Master Frown had soiled himself, causing the other Doom Lords to mock the now-crying Master Frown. Unikitty, angry at the situation, burst out of the disguise and wrecked the meeting hall. As Master Frown tried to apologize for the damage, Master Doom merely congratulated him, thinking he had planned this. Proudly taking up the lie, Master Frown was instead demoted to the base body, a punishment he accepted. As the other Doom Lords left, Unikitty placed Master Frown onto his new body. Celebrating, Master Frown insisted he had planned the whole thing. Unikitty, letting him believe that, simply kissed him on the cheek and left. As he tried to taunt back to the princess, the bird swooped back in, yanking his head off of his body, which flailed its arms in desperation. Kitty Court When Unikitty accidentally hits Master Frown with her car, he takes her to court, hoping to get her sent to jail. Unfortunately for him, since the accident took place in the Unikingdom, it went to the Unikingdom Court, which was nothing like the dramatic and misery-inducing courtroom setup he anticipated. Despite this, Unikitty eventually interrogates herself on the witness stand, showing video evidence of the accident. Unikitty confesses, causing Master Frown to celebrate that he won the case. However, seeing that Unikitty wasn't upset about losing and going to jail, Master Frown attempts to rub it in further by showing the accident again, but rewinds too far, revealing footage that he intentionally positioned himself to get hit by Unikitty's car. Having inadvertantly revealed his fraud, Master Frown turns himself in so they can take him to jail and get him away from the crazy court. Much to his dismay, he ends up in a cell with Unikitty and her friends, who intentionally sent themselves to jail so Master Frown wouldn't be alone. Memorable Quotes Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *No Day Like Snow Day *Fire & Nice *Stuck Together *Kitty Court *Birthday Blowout *Too Many Unikittys (minor) *Unikitty News! (minor) *Dinner Apart-y *License to Punch (minor) *Scary Tales (minor) LEGO Unikitty! Wave 1 *41453 Party Time *41455 Unikingdom Creative Brick Box *41456 Unikingdom Fairground Fun Sources and References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Doom Lords